In the field of fishing lure apparatus, spoons are used as important fish-attacting components of lure apparatus or as the major component. The term "spoon" is used because of the slightly hollowed or cupped shape which characterizes such devices. Spoons are used either in casting or trolling, to attract and catch fish.
A great many kinds of spoons and mounting mechanisms for spoons have been made in a variety of shapes and sizes. When a spoon is the principal component of the lure, it typically flutters and may spin or revolve about an axis which extends along the length of the spoon. When used as an important, but not the principal, fish-attacting component of a lure having other fish-attacting components, a spoon revolves around a principal axis (a spindle or an imaginary line). In the latter case, the spoon is often referred to as a spinner. As used herein, the term "spoon" refers to both sorts of uses unless the context or surrounding structure dictates one specific use.
Referring to spinners, the spoon is attached to the spindle, typically a wire extending along the principal axis of the lure, in a manner allowing it to revolve or spin about the spindle as the lure is pulled through the water. More specifically, the attachment of the spoon to the spindle is made by inserting an attachment loop, preferably a U-shaped article called a clevis, through a mounting hole near the front end of the spoon. The clevis or other attachment loop is rotatably secured to the spindle.
The mounting holes of spoons of the prior art are typically round, and serve only for attachment purposes. The clevis or other attachment loop extends freely through such mounting holes. Attachment of a spoon onto the clevis or other attachment loop often requires the use of hand tools. The process of changing a spoon may be somewhat time-consuming and inconvenient.
Referring to the connection of the clevis to the spindle, the clevis typically has first and second parallel leg portions with terminal structures at their ends having holes which rotatably receive the spindle. It is known in the art that the holes in the U-shaped clevis should be large enough to allow the spoon and clevis to rotate freely about the spindle, but not so large as to allow undue wobbling. The spoon rotates freely about the spindle as it is pulled through the water on the clevis (or other attachment loop). The spoon is held and drawn only by the clevis or other attachment loop.
Rotation of the spoon about the spindle as the lure is drawn through the water has a natural tendency to rotate the entire lure, causing twisting of the fishing line to which the lure is attached. This line twisting is very objectionable, especially when light monofilament line is used. Line twisting can become so severe that it can tangle the line on the reel holding such line, ruining any attempt to cast the lure.
Much effort has been expended to develop simple and effective ways to eliminate or reduce the line twist problem. Attachment of the spoon to a U-shaped clevis as described above reduces line twist problems to some extent by permitting the spoon to rotate more freely about the spindle than when other sorts of attachment loops or mechanisms are used. However, frictional forces between the clevis and spindle are still large enough to cause the entire lure to revolve and twist the line. Other ways of attaching the spoon, such as the use of swivel connectors, have been tried, but with only partial success. And, it has been found that some swivel connectors tend to destroy the vibrating, wobbling action of the lure, rendering it less effective for attracting and catching fish.
While much work has been directed at the problem of line twisting, little work has been done in the prior art on the causes and effects of spoon wobble. There is a well-recognized need, however, to provide improved fishing lure apparatus which reduces or overcomes line twist problems. There is a also a need for improved spoons and spoon mounts.